Packages for surgical sutures are designed and constructed according to the nature of the suture and its intended use. The ideal package holds and protects the suture during handling and storage, and still allows the suture to be readily removed with a minimum of handling that could impair the suture.
Very fine sutures, such as those that are intended for use in ophthalmic surgery, have special requirements owing to the very fine size of the needles and small diameter of the suture strands, often as small or smaller than a human hair. For instance, while it is desired to hold the suture firmly in place in the package to prevent entangling of the strand, it is also necessary to be able to remove the suture without damage to the needle or without fraying or weakening the strand.
The present invention is directed to a suture mounting board and to a package utilizing the same that is particularly adapted for use with very fine size sutures.